The Alien Twins
by Timthetum
Summary: Actually Supergirl, but no category for her. Set in 1960's DC Universe. Contains spanking. Comments are welcomed, on all of my stories.


**The Alien Twins**

It was only mid-afternoon, but my brother and I were already bored.

We had enjoyed all the trouble that we could find on Centra, and it was time to move on. As the red sun glinted above us we sat down to discuss how to proceed.

"I'd like to go to a yellow sunned world next time." Aerial had clearly given this some thought.

"And why, prey tell, would that be?"

"Well Alexandria, my dear sister, we would have super powers. Imagine being able to fly, or to lift great rocks, or to swim to the bottom of the ocean. We could be rulers of a world beneath a yellow sun."

"Well then set the ship's computer to find a populated yellow sunned world, and we can go."

The decision was made; we called down our ship, and were soon on our way to a blue and green world that its inhabitants called Earth.

…………………………………………………………………………

Our ship arrived in orbit around Earth some 2 days later, and we studied the planet below us on our view screen. It had many areas of great crowding, and I'm sure that they were proud of their technological achievements, but to us they were primitive.

We decided to announce ourselves to our future subjects by an outrageous act that would show off our new powers, and we settled on stealing a large metal structure from a city those below called Paris.

We dressed in our finest sheer body hugging uniforms; it was necessary to make the correct impression.

It was thrilling to fly down from our ship, drilling through the clouds and swooping around. We indulged in the pure joy of flying for a few moments, and then hurled ourselves through space to Paris.

The tower we sought was visible from many miles away; in its way I suppose it was impressive.

At its base were arch-like structures and we placed ourselves under one on each side. Our arrival had attracted some comment, and indeed, according to my translator, one of the crowd called out to me.

"Are you Supergirl?"

"No, I am the Empress Alexandria." There was a general air of confusion at this, which soon turned to fear and anger as we lifted up into the air, taking the tower with us.

At first it was hard work, getting it to lift, but as we built up speed our momentum carried it upwards. We continued up, up through the clouds, and out through the top of the atmosphere. There we tossed the tower back and forth for a while, enjoying the absence of gravity; our powers apparently also cancelled out the tower's momentum.

After a time Aerial tossed the tower, point first, at the circling moon, and we watched for a while as it homed in on the surface, where it stuck, legs into the air.

We returned to our ship for a while, to rest and plan the next stage in our take over. We did broadcast a message to the planet below, to inform everyone that we now ruled the Earth, and that our further instructions would follow in due course.

As we waited to see the response from below I noticed a blue and red blur breaking through the atmosphere, and heading towards us.

"What do you suppose that?"

"Um. I'm not sure. It couldn't be a missile; they're too primitive to send something that fast at us, and they don't have space flight."

"Well, whatever it is, it's approaching the ship. It's definitely aiming for us."

We watched, and I began to feel the beginning of a premonition in the pit of my stomach. I turned to Aerial.

"One of those below called me Supergirl. I don't suppose there's an entry in the database about her, do you?"

Aerial called up a screen on the computer, and input his question. He looked taken aback at the response.

"She's a Kryptonian superbeing. The yellow sun gives her superpowers."

"Like us, then. But we are two, she is alone. We have nothing to fear."

"I'm not so sure about that. See how fast she flies; we couldn't reach those speeds."

At that moment the ship was rocked by a mighty impact; shields caved in and there was a breach on the deck below us.

For a moment Aerial and I looked at each, with wild panicking eyes, and then the elevator pinged and the doors popped open.

There stood a beautiful blond haired girl, clad in a short blue tunic, a red cloak flowing from her shoulders. She had an annoyed look on her face, and her foot tapped impatiently.

"You are just a couple of children." She said. "I might have guessed. I am Supergirl, and this planet Earth is under my protection. You will cease all harmful actions."

It is true we outnumbered her but neither of us felt an urge to fight. She strode across to us, and while there was not murder in her eyes, punishment certainly was.

She grasped my brother by his ear and sat down on a convenient seat. She arranged Aerial face down across her lap, and clamped him in place with her left arm. He dangled there, speechless, as she spoke.

"On this planet we call this a spanking, and it's appropriate for naughty children."

With that she raised her right hand, palm flat, and brought it down sharply on Aerial's bottom. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

He howled at each blow to the seat of his inadequately thick uniform, and, encouraged by this, she continued to whack her hand against him. Each blow produced a noise from either end; from one a shriek, and from the other a dull slap.

She kept this up tirelessly for several minutes, until the stinging glow of Aerial's bottom could be seen through his uniform trousers. As she set him back to his feet he clutched at the wounded area, trying frantically to rub away the pain.

How undignified, I thought, as Supergirl advanced on me. I tried to pull away, but her steely grip settled on my arm, and she manoeuvred me effortlessly towards a seat.

She sat, and I fell forward. I had a splendid view of her bright red boots, and the smoothness of her calves where they entered them. This did little to distract me though as the first slap descended onto my bottom.

I heard the slap before I felt anything, but I had gasped in pain before I realised it. I could not believe that one blow could produce such a reaction.

Seconds later and one blow was not all I had to worry about, as she began to rain blows like a monsoon onto my raised rear end. Soon the twin sounds of my squeals and the whack of her hand filled my ears.

The stinging heat increased, and I tried to wriggle off her lap, but her grip was like a chain, and she seemed to increase the force of her spanks in response.

When she decided I had received enough she let me up, and I copied the actions I had previously derided in my brother, clutching at my stinging rear, and gently rubbing. This did nothing to listen the stinging. I tried to look back, to see if my bottom actually was visibly throbbing.

"Now" she said, "You will leave Earth, and never return. I trust that you understand the consequences of disobeying me."

We both hastily gave chastened nods of agreement, vowing to return to Centra for good. As our ship left the star system we both stood before the monitor, kneading our sore bottoms.

We would certainly steer clear of Earth in future.


End file.
